When Worlds Collide
by Phoebsfan
Summary: A spin-off fic based on the trilogy started with The World Outside The Walls. Alec and Asha's story.
1. Prologue: In the beginning...

When Worlds Collide 

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the characters from Dark Angel portrayed in this fic. Nor do I profit from this fic._

**Rating:** _PG-13_

**Summery:** _The story of Alec and Asha.  A spin-off fic from The World Outside the Walls trilogy._

_And incredibly long Author's Note…_

After much deliberation I've come to the decision that this little fic is a necessary evil.  It seems that Alec and Asha are not content to play backseat to Max and Logan and since in this parallel world I originally focused on Max and Logan more I cannot in my right mind let Asha and Alec run the show.  Thus this spin-off has been created.  It will chronicle the Asha and Alec relationship in the parallel universe that my sick and twisted muse has created with The World Outside the Walls trilogy.  Never in my wildest of dreams did I imagine that this would get so carried away.  In all honesty I didn't think anyone would read any of it.  But you've all proved me wrong and I love you for it.  I've decided to post this separately because I know that Alec and Asha is not everyone's cup of tea so to speak.  But since it is mine I am forced to slave to my muse's desires of exploring this relationship...(yeah it's real torture...pfht.)

_Also.  I request of anyone reading this._

_PLEASE.  I AM DESPERATE FOR ALEC AND ASHA FIC.  IF YOU WRITE FIC, PLEASE HELP ME WITH MY DILEMA.  If you know where I can get Alec and Asha fic I would be eternally grateful to you and I would worship your name forever.  Carve little idols of stone and wood... oh wait no I wouldn't.  hehehe.  But seriously I will be forever devoted to anything you produce.  I'll review. I'll plug.  I'm not above begging._

_Also bits and pieces of the trilogy this is based on will be included in this piece.  But only the pieces that I find necessary for continuity issues._

_Please help a poor author like me out._

_If you've never read: The World Outside the Walls, ...all the kings horses and all the kings men..., or Slaying Dragons, you may want to check them out to see how I've mutilated the DA world.  If not that's up to you and all but I recommend it seeing as how some things are different and could be confusing.  If you do go read those fics I'd love to hear what you're thinking.  (hint. hint. review. cough.)  _

_This fic begins at the beginning of the third installment of the trilogy.  For any interested think of it as beginning right after the second installment of that trilogy.  So in English, it begins right after …all the kings horses and all the kings men…  and during  Slaying Dragons.  _

_And now without further ado..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

**In the Beginning...**

Once upon a time there was a genetically altered boy, unbelievably sarcastic, uncaring, selfish, the epitome of jerk.  Growing up in a government facility designed to turn science projects into super soldiers wasn't easy.  But he and his siblings learned to deal.  Life was life and it wasn't getting better anytime soon.

Except suddenly everything was different.

His sister was in love with a norm.  His sister ended up getting him out of the hell he'd called home for so long, in some twisted way he owed her everything.

And suddenly he found himself free from the bonds that kept him in place for so long.  Free but clueless and soon they were after him again.  He did the only thing he could think of.

Ran.  Far and fast to his sister for her help.  His timing may have been off but then again maybe his timing was the best he could ever have hoped for.

Once upon a time there was a normal girl far from normal.  Growing up in a third world country wasn't easy.  But she learned to deal.  After losing her family at an early age she joined one of the many resistance groups popping up all over the broken world she lived in.  The S1W.  

She made her friends, she lost her friends.  It was life.  She dealed.  Did things she wasn't proud of.  Hurt people when she had to.  But of all the things she ended up doing there was one that would change her views on everything.

The day Logan Cale approached her and asked her to help him and Eyes Only out was a typical day.  Less then typical actually.  

They never dreamed that their paths would cross.


	2. Fear

**Chapter One**

**Fear**

Alec sat quietly on one of Logan's couches.  

Max hadn't deserved this new twist of fate.  As sickening as her relationship with Eyes Only was, she did deserve a chance at having a relationship.  And now she was in his bedroom and he was in a cell at her former home.

Maybe he was being stupid.  Maybe he just didn't understand what they had.  Maybe he was too selfish to comprehend the idea.

But he was having a hard time with the unprofessional way in which his sister was acting.

Love.  Didn't she know she wasn't made for it?  She must never have experienced the fun she could have when she didn't attach herself to just one person.  Besides, it didn't hurt as badly when they left if you never let them in.

She must not have understood the risk she was taking.  Because he couldn't believe that she was surprised by this new development.  She had to have known it was only a matter of time.

She really couldn't have been that blind.

He wanted to be angry with her but he could only find himself pitying her.  Her and her foolish attachments.

True Zack rarely knew what he was talking about, but in this case Alec was only too glad to agree with him.

They were never meant to mix with the norms.  It would only lead to trouble.  Pain.

Unnecessary risks that could easily be avoided.

Lydecker was right when he'd told them love, attachment, feelings, were weaknesses.

Alec hated that he was right.  But Max's silence from the other room only proved those lectures, those hard learned lessons.

He understood how easy it was to fall for a norm.  How nice it felt to have someone say they loved you.

He'd fallen for it his first time out.  But never again.

The guilt over her death was still fresh in his mind and probably always would be.

They all had their secrets.  They'd always have their secrets.

Bling and Original Cindy, quite the character if he ever saw one, were whispering quietly in the kitchen.  He was amused that they tried to keep their voices low so he wouldn't hear them.  He couldn't find himself caring what they were saying anyway and if he'd wanted to find out he wouldn't have to try very hard.

No the sound of someone coming to the door was more important.

He jumped up from his seat and grabbed his gun.

"Quiet." he hissed passing the two whisperers.   He waved for them to move.  And they retreated to the guest room.  They knew the danger.

Lydecker could be behind that door.  

Standing to the side of the door behind a partition he watched and waited, gun ready.

She was blonde, short, attractive, and far from a threat.  She had a key and she let herself in.

--------------

Asha paused in Logan's doorway.  

Something was wrong.  Pulling her gun she let the folders fall to the floor.

She'd learned the truth about Eyes Only only a few months ago and ever since she'd been more cautious when visiting Logan.  Always armed.  Always aware.

Just in case.  In case someone followed her here.  In case someone was here when she got here.

She told herself it had nothing to do with the way she'd found him that afternoon.  With a hole in his spine, bleeding on the floor.

Regardless, she always came prepared for the worse.

"I don't know who you are but if you've hurt him you'll pay for it."  Her voice, cold steel.  Her gun trained on the partition that she knew hid the reason the hairs on her neck stood up.

He stepped out with a gun trained on her.

"Nice piece." he commented looking her over.  She had the distinct feeling he was not referring to her gun.  And that pissed her off.

"I've killed for less.  I suggest you drop the weapon."  Her resolve, not wavering in the least.  He only chuckled and continued his brash and decidedly objectionable look over.

She fired a round that narrowly missed his head in warning.

"What the hell?"  He objected and then she was on the ground on her stomach with her hands pinned behind her, his weight keeping her in position, his gun pressed into the back of her neck.

"I'm not to fond of being shot at.  I suggest you tell me who you are and why you are here or I'll return the favor.  Only I assure you I won't miss."

She liked to believe that she wasn't scared out of her mind.  But he was awful fast.  She'd been trained to handle guys twice her size.  She'd taken down cocky bastards like him before, but he was very different.

And though it was clear where most of his brains resided by his earlier actions, it was also clear he had enough in the correct local to be a threat.

He pushed the cold metal into her neck again.

"Get off of me and I'll tell you."  Her voice wavered betraying her emotional upheaval.

"Not quite." she could hear the smile in his voice.  He loosened his grip on her wrists and transferred some of his weight off of her.

"I'm a friend of Logan's." the metal bit into her neck once more.

"Wrong answer.  I'm feeling generous.  Try again."

"Look. Is he ok?  If you hurt him..."

"You'll what... pee in your pants." He mocked.  She hated herself for letting him see how terrified she was.

"What do you want?" she begged instead.

"A name would be nice."  And a number. He silently added.

"Asha. Look get off of me and I can prove it."  He backed off of her and grabbed the collar of her shirt, yanking her to her feet; he shoved her against a partition and smiled.

"Asha... I like it."  He pressed the gun to her chest and let his eyes drift south.

"It's not for you to like."  She pushed against him causing his eyes to return to her face and lock on hers.

"Give me one good reason not to shoot you." he continued with the intimidation game.  He'd long since given up the notion of shooting her.  In fact he never really planned on hurting her at all.

Well not like that.

She was definitely a possibility for other things though.

"How bout I give you five?" she threatened earning another laugh.  She was pretty cute when she got pissed he realized when her face turned to ice.

"Let her go."  Bling called, finally coming to see what had happened.  "She's a friend of Logan's."  

"Bling.  Thank God."  Asha sighed.

Alec tightened his grip on her collar.

"Let me go already."  Asha squirmed.  "You've got your confirmation that I'm not a threat."

"I never thought you were."  He smiled.  "Bad guys usually don't have keys."  He stepped back.

"Bastard." 

"I can still kill you."  He played with his gun and she shut up.  She didn't doubt him.

"Are you ok?"  Bling asked Asha shooting pointed looks at Alec.

"When did Logan spring for brainless brawn?"  Asha shot out gesturing toward Alec and O.C. smiled from her position behind Bling.

"When did he hire blonde bimbos?" Alec shot back.  Not minding in the least that she was blonde or that Logan had hired her and knowing immediately that bimbo was a far cry from what she was.  

Intelligence flooded her eyes.  Even he could see she was not what she appeared to be.  Of course in her line of work that was a necessary trait.

Asha ignored his comment, as did the rest of the room.

"About Logan..." Bling started out.

"Is he ok?" Asha interrupted.

"He had visitors last night.  They decided to take him with.  Apparently our good buddy is a wanted man."  Alec let out.  Still not trusting her.

Oh he was sure she'd keep what they discussed to herself.  

Until they started torturing her that is.  Everyone cracked under pain.  Genetically enhanced or not.

She sunk back against a wall, all the color leaving her face.  Feeling her legs start to give, Asha slipped to a seat on the ground.  Not quite believing it.

"Is he ok?" she asked Bling again.  As if her brain couldn't quite wrap around it.

"What part did you miss?  He.  Is. Not. Here."  Alec enunciated hoping that she didn't have something for the man as well.  He didn't need two women crying over the loss of Logan.  Things wouldn't get pretty if he had to stay locked up with them.

Max would end up kicking the crap out of her eventually.  And for some reason he found himself not liking that thought.

Course if they'd been fighting over him he'd have no problem, except for the fact that Max was his sister.

"Who the hell are you anyway?"  Asha demanded turning to face him.  "Who the hell are any of you?"

She didn't know but she was pretty sure that Logan wouldn't be all buddy buddy with a guy like Alec.  And Original Cindy didn't look too familiar either.

"Alec. Nice to meet you."  He offered her a hand mocking her.  She ignored it.  "Fine be rude about it."  Original Cindy chuckled.

"The girls got taste, pretty boy.  Original Cindy."

Bling reached down and pulled Asha to her feet.  "I know you know about Max.  She's in Logan's room.  Alec is her brother of sorts and Original Cindy's her best friend."

"And they know?"  Asha questioned Bling.  He nodded.

Nodding she turned and walked to the door to retrieve the folders she'd dropped.  "Logan wanted me to get him some info on Manticore.  It's not that easy to come by.  But I did manage to get in contact with some ex-scientist who did some early work for them."  She offered as she returned to them.  

Opening the files she looked over the information she'd spent hours, long hard and often dangerously risky hours, obtaining.  Alec paused looking over her shoulder and reading what she'd collected.

She quickly closed the folders.

"Get your own information."  She hissed.

"Been there, done that.  How is grumpy old katerpillar anyway?" he mocked.  It finally clicked for her.

"X-series?"

"X-5494 reporting for duty." he continued to mock.

"Do we have any idea who has him?"  Asha continued to ignore him, which only made her more appealing to him.

"Manticore."  Bling supplied.

"You're sure it's not Eyes Only related."

"There was a bug in the phone, government issue.  And nothing else was touched.  Someone with a vendetta against Eyes Only..." 

"Would have done some damage.  And nothing was touched.  At the very least they'd try to hack into his computers and we'd have gotten wind of it.  He's got enough bells and whistles on that thing it would take a professional hacker a good week to get anything worthwhile."  Asha admitted.

"It's no secret there's no love lost between the two of them."  Bling added.

"So what's the plan?"  She asked as the party moved to the kitchen.

"The plan?  How about you give me those folders?  Then you turn around and leave."  Exasperating, that's what this freak was.  Asha threw the folders on the counter then turned to him and shot him a death glare.

"Look no one asked you."

"As I recall the question was general and not directed to anyone.  Thus as an occupant of this room I was entitled to an answer."  He was not smiling anymore.  Asha gloated.  

"Next time I'll remember to be more specific.  Does anyone besides smartass here have any ideas?"

Original Cindy and Bling shook their heads in the negative.

"You're asking a delivery girl and a physical therapist how to break into a government facility and extract an underground cyber journalist.  That's rich.  Really... Asha was it?  Really I thought you might just have some brains upstairs for a little bit there.  I guess I was wrong."  Alec laughed.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you."

"Touché." 

"What's your problem?"  Asha demanded.  

"My problem is you."

"Now that we're finished with this pleasantry business, do you think you could get your head out of your ass long enough to help Logan out?  Cause trust me I don't want to spend anymore time then I have to with you."

"I don't know, maybe you should help me."

"Aiight! Enough!  This ain't verbal sparring hour.  Either you two get along or Original Cindy's gonna smack you round herself."  O.C. broke in.

"And we thought Max and Logan were bad."  Bling added.  Producing a laugh from Cindy.

"Who are you?"  The voice was cold and accusing.

"Asha. I came by with some information for Logan." Asha answered carefully.  This must be Max.

"Boo maybe you should go and lie down some more."  Original Cindy offered to Max's attitude.

"I'm fine.  Logan needs us." She answered briskly.  Original Cindy had sense enough to back off.  Alec on the other hand decided to test the limits.

"Gee Max, last time I checked it took a lot more then just us to break into Manticore." he shot out.  Max shot him a look meant to shut him up.  Asha gathered that Max still didn't trust her.

With good reason too.  Even if she wanted to Asha knew she couldn't fault Max for her suspicion.

"It's ok.  I know."  She answered, trying to assure Max.

Max spun around to face Asha with an accusing look.  A look asking her to explain or leave.  

Suspicion must run in the family.

"When Logan was shot I did some work for him, hunting down this Manticore place."  Asha answered in explanation.

Her explanation seemed to have the opposite effect however, Asha noted as Max shot her another look of mistrust.

Alec shot Asha a look that echoed Max's before he started in again.

He had some problem.  And Asha knew that she was the least of it.

"Don't mean to ruin this streak of yours Max but do you have any kind of plan?" he asked rudely.

"As a matter of fact I do." Max smiled.

------------------------

The plan it turned out, was an Eyes Only broadcast targeted to the other escapees.

And Asha was not looking forward to the reunion.

So far Alec was an ass and Max was a bitch.  If that was any indication of the other X-5's she didn't know how she'd survive the experience.  If Logan wasn't such a good friend...

She shot a look at Alec from her seat at the table.  She was busy reading over the files she'd collected for Eyes Only, hoping for some kind of break through.  He was occupied in front of the television.

How he could totally blow off everything and get so sucked into some dumb Simpson's rerun was beyond her.  She guessed it was cause he was a jerk and could care less what happened.

As long as he didn't get hurt in the process he probably didn't care who else did.

He laughed.

Even his laugh was irritating.  She turned back to her reading, berating the transgenic the whole time.

Alec caught her movement and watched her out of the corner of his eye.

She wouldn't find anything in those files; he'd already gone through them.  Sometimes norms could be so slow.  Besides she'd already gone through it twice, he'd picked up on that too.

Maybe she just felt like she had to be doing something helpful.  He shrugged it off.  

If she wanted to pretend to be busy that was her business.  And he could care less.

He found himself looking over his shoulder at her again.

She wasn't half bad as looks went.  But after that... Well he didn't really want to know any thing more about her.  She had a real problem.  And he really didn't have a hard time spelling it out.  B. I. T. C. H.

And he'd thought that Max was bad.

Still.  A part of him delighted in getting under her skin.  She'd get all passionate and riled up; her face would twist in an amusing and almost funny manner, which he could only categorize as cute.  It was obvious she hated him, and there was nothing more that he liked then a challenge.

And she was just that.  A challenge.

He clicked the TV off.  And turned back just in time to see her look away.

"Hey.  Asha there is nothing in those, we both know it.  Why don't you give it a rest?"  He called over his shoulder, not missing her reaction to his voice.  The embarrassment covered with rolled eyes.  The slight sliver of fear.  The intoxicating annoyance that flashed across her features.

"What do you want now?" was her retort.

"I think we started off on the wrong foot." His voice soft and almost apologetic.  He watched her features soften and he let out his sigh of relief.  It worked.

She joined him on the couch.

"Hey guys. I'm out of here. I'm going for a ride."  Max breezed by.  And the two watched the door close behind her.

"Someone should go after her."  Asha remarked.

"She'll be fine."  Alec answered noting Asha's discomfort.

"Yeah, sure."  The two sat in silence.  The kind that swallowed uncomfortably.

Asha reached for the remote but Alec pulled it out of the way.

"Do you always have to be doing something?"  Alec asked amused at the way she shied away from him.

"Do you always have to be like that?" she retaliated.  Vulnerable, this whole situation was not making her feel very safe.  More like he was testing her on some level.  And oddly she found herself wanting to pass.

"Not always." he offered truthfully, sending them both back into an uncomfortable silence.  

A few minutes passed and she started to rise.

"I should go see what everyone else is doing," she offered lamely.  He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"Stay."  His hand still locked on her wrist, her eyes locking with his.

He was unlike anyone she'd ever met.  And he had potential to hurt her.  Maybe not in the same way that other men had.  She wasn't sure he'd ever raise a hand against her, but then she really couldn't be sure of anything about him.

He was a trained killer.  And yet she found herself more frightened by the way he was looking at her.  More scared by the pain his eyes shared with her.

His hand released her wrist but his eyes stayed trained on her for a bit longer.

He had no idea what she was thinking and that made him uncomfortable.  He looked away and flipped the television back on.

She let him.  

They sat in silence once more, laughing awkwardly at things that weren't funny.  Speaking only when the mood struck, and then only about what they were currently watching.

The show ended and Asha reached over and took the remote from Alec.  He didn't mind sharing it with her, she noted as he let her slip it easily out of his hand.

She wondered what kind of mind game he was playing now.  It was time they cut through all the crap.  She flipped the television off and waited.  When he didn't object she started out.

"So you and Max, you're both from Manticore?"  She asked.  

"Yeah.  Both genetically engineered killing machines." he smiled and she scooted farther away from him slightly disturbed at his word choice.  

Alec couldn't help but smile at her discomfort.  

"And this Zack, he's...he's..." she couldn't quite get it out which Alec found more then slightly amusing.

"He's our CO. Big, hairy, fang-like teeth, claws, he even has horns." he led her on.

"Really?" she questioned, buying every last word out of his mouth.  Fear evident on her face, though to her credit she tried hard to hide it.

"No" he admitted and watched as she relaxed.

"Um...When do you think Max will be back?" Asha asked trying to hide her embarrassment at believing him by changing the subject.  Alec wasn't buying it.

"This really creeps you out doesn't it?" he questioned.  

"Look, it's getting late and I should be going." she offered instead, starting to rise.  Alec grabbed her arm and pulled her back down next to him.

"We're just like you.  We just grew up on a military base and have souped up genetics that's all. Doesn't mean we don't like to go out and get our drink on every now and then." he offered hoping to calm some of her fears.  If she was going to be working with them, she'd need to trust them.

"Look, it isn't a big deal." she lied, very uncomfortable with Alec's close proximity.

Leaning closer yet to her, Alec paused inches from her ear and whispered.  Noting her scent, which he was in no way objecting to.

"I could have snapped your neck long ago.  And don't think I wouldn't have if I thought you were going to be a threat.  I'm not going back to that place.  Like you or not, I will not hesitate to hurt you if you even think about causing trouble."

Asha's eyes grew wide.  Swallowing the lump in her throat she tried to assure him she wouldn't dream of it.  But she found that the words didn't want to come.

Smiling at her reaction he backed away.

"But I like you so I think I'll keep you around for awhile.  Can we trust you?" he asked seriously as he reclined on the couch next to her, totally at ease.

Finding her nerve she swung at him.  Fist connecting with his cheek. Finally understanding what this mind game was all about.  Playing her.  He was just playing her.

"You're a real ass."


	3. Acceptance

**Chapter Two**

**Acceptance**

AN: Sorry for the incredibly long wait on this.....

His cheek still stung from her fist.

He'd never met any woman who had the guts to slug him.  Most of the norms he spent time with were much more interested in other things.  And his fellow soldiers had smacked him around in training but that was different.

No norm had ever slugged him because of his words.

She just jumped about five notches on his ladder of respect.  She knew he could twist her neck and end her life in two seconds but she hit him anyway.  He was beginning to like her.

Oh she was still a huge bitch, but she did have a mean right hook.  And you had to give her credit for that.

He watched her storm out of the room and bump into Original Cindy.

"Whoa girl.  Slow down.  Where ya headed in such a hurry?" 

Alec hoped O.C. would not see him sitting on the couch, he hoped Asha would keep her mouth closed about him.  He didn't know O.C. very well but he did know her type.  Loyal to a fault and opinionated beyond belief.  She'd let him know exactly what she thought of him and he was sure that if she found out he was the reason Asha was leaving, she would never shut up about it.

He slouched further down on the couch, hoping the cushions would swallow him.  He'd rather that then be on the wrong end of O.C. accusatory finger.

"Sorry didn't see you there." Asha tried to distract O.C.'s searching eyes. She didn't want  O.C. to know that Alec had gotten her upset.  O.C. would take it the wrong way, give her a knowing look and make her feel like an idiot.  Alec was not worth the trouble.

"Is Alec causing trouble again?" Original Cindy asked, hands on hips, looking very much ready to kick the guys rear when she found him.

"No.... I... Bathroom.  I have to use the bathroom."  She was about to give herself a pat on the back when O.C. just raised her eyebrows and sent her a strange look.

"Right Sista girl."  O.C. stepped aside and waited for Asha to head toward the bathroom.

The problem with Logan's penthouse was that the bathroom and the exit were in two different directions.  And with Original Cindy watching, Asha was left with only the bathroom excuse to fall back on.

Damn Alec.   He'd regret his stupid little show.  Reluctantly she made her way to the bathroom.

Alec sunk deeper into the couch trying not to laugh.  So she didn't want to be discovered either.  He'd have to thank her for that.  Maybe throw in an apology in the process.  After all she'd saved him from a lecture, she deserved an apology for that.

"You know Original Cindy don't care much where you're from wonder boy, if you mess with her you gonna be in a world of hurt." He heard as someone flicked the top of his head.

"Ouch." he complained loudly as Cindy walked around the couch and sat next to him.

"Baby," she flicked his ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about and stop doing that," he complained scooting farther away from her.

"Asha.  You haven't let up on her since she walked in the door.  She's just trying to help your sister.  YOU of all people should respect that..."  

He knew what she was thinking.  It was his fault that Logan was spending time with Lydecker.  If he had listened to Zack, if he had been more careful...  Max never would have needed to escort him to the border.  Lydecker never would have gotten the chance to get his hands on Logan.

It was after all what everyone was thinking.  Stupid Alec screwed up again, and now look who was paying for it.  Max had to hate him for sure now.  If she hadn't thought he was already a screw up this would seal the deal.  Honestly he didn't understand why she hadn't come tried to kick the crap out of him yet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Closing the door behind her, Asha slipped quietly into Logan's bathroom.  Her shoes soundless on the floor, change jingling in her pocket.

She had more to worry about then just Logan's disappearance.  

Leaning against the sink she stared at her reflection, thousands of thoughts flittering through her mind.  

Everything seemed to choose this moment to fall apart.  Everything was coming unraveled and there looked like no hope in sight for all of it.

Tugging on a strand of hair by her ear, a nervous habit she'd developed lately, she tried to sort out the crumbling bits of her life as they fell around her.  Twisting and tugging as if by doing so everything would just magically work out, glue itself back together, and keep from crashing around her.

Slipping one hand into her pocket she removed the loose change to count what was left of it, tossing a gum wrapper into the trash can, folding the piece of paper that held her next S1W appointment, and slipping it back into her pocket.  

Cupping her hand around the change she shook it gently, listening to the pieces of metal bounce off of each other, staring at her hand as if she could magically make more appear.

One dollar and five cents.

Her entire net worth.  One dollar and five cents.  

Shaking her head and smiling she slipped the coins back into her pocket and turned her attention back on the mirror.  Twisting her short blonde hair between her fingers again as she contemplated her reflection.

She wasn't half that bad looking, she supposed.  If things came down to it she could find a bed to sleep in for the night.  She'd done that once or twice, not that anyone else knew that.  Or would know that.  It wasn't something she was planning on spreading around.

She wouldn't have been so worried about it before.  As a professional squatter...  She smiled at her reflection... a professional squatter...  Her neighbors had jokingly used the term to describe the bunch of them that shared the abandon building she lived in.  As a professional squatter, she knew that coming up with her part of the "rent" money--or more officially the money used to pay off Joe their lovely sector cop--was important if not vital for the well being of the group.

Missing payment once or twice was acceptable, money was set aside every month in a case of such emergencies.  They watched each other's backs and the missing payments were always paid back.  

But she'd missed two months and two of her fellow squatter's had recently lost their jobs.  That coffee can couldn't afford to have three people's rent pulled from it.  It couldn't even cover one person.  And if they didn't come up with the money...  Joe would not hesitate to kick them out.

She would be fine on the street; she knew that, she'd done it before.  But the others...  Mary and her new baby...  John and family, including his elderly mother, who barely managed to make it around their small apartment...  Daniel with his poor health...  For them things wouldn't be as easy.

And it would be her fault.

The S1W paid with the knowledge that you were doing something right.  Cash was not part of that payment.  

Things hadn't been so bad when she was playing barmaid, but work, for Eyes Only and the S1W had eventually gotten her fired.  And no one was looking to hire.  No one that she was willing to work for anyway.

Leaning against the wall she slid to the floor, arms around her knees.

The ironic thing out of all of it.  S1W and Eyes Only both seemed to be falling apart.  

She chuckled dryly and ran her hands through her hair, pressing against her temples with the heel of her palm.

She should have stuck with being a barmaid.

When she'd left home she'd told herself she'd never ask for money.  She'd make it someway or another.  

Up until she walked into Logan's door she'd kept that promise.  But the walk over was not easy.  Logan had money and he would have been happy to lend her something until she could get back on her feet.  It was pride that kept her from doing just that for two months.  She'd lost a good twenty pounds that she knew she really couldn't afford to loose.  Her hair was starting to come out and she knew that the way her cheekbones stuck out was not a good sign.  A loaf of bread could last you a long time if you needed it too.

She'd eventually decided however that she couldn't keep going on without some help and she'd decided to ask Logan.  Problem was when she'd arrived Logan was in some cell in Manticore.  Which was just another stupid problem for her to deal with.

Sighing, she pushed herself to her feet and turned on the water.  Splashing some of it in her face and hoping she didn't look as bad as she felt and that she was just seeing things in the mirror.  That people couldn't really tell how bad off she was just by looking at her.

She paused staring at her reflection and knowing that she couldn't pretend that she didn't look like hell as she twisted a strand of hair again and it broke free in her hand.

Sticking it under the cold flow of the water she watched it disappear down the drain then shut the water off and wiped her wet face with a towel.  

Taking a deep breath she turned and opened the door, remembering what was waiting for her in the other room.

Alec.

Could things get any worse?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look we don't need another person.  She has no idea what she's getting into and it's not going to be on my head when she ends up dead."  Alec finally argued back.  

"You don't need nobody else yet Max was set on making a broadcast and calling all your brotha's and sista's back."  Original Cindy offered with a raised eyebrow choosing to ignore the rest of his comment.

Alec rolled his eyes and slouched further into the couch before turning to face her.

"That's different." He offered plainly, his look mocking Original Cindy's intelligence.

"Care to explain how so?" she smiled a little too sweetly.  

Why was she getting all defensive of some chick she didn't even know anyway?  What was the point of this whole conversation? 

 He tried not to take it personally.

He'd already planned to let Asha help out behind the scenes anyway.  So what was the point of this interrogation from Miss Sticking-my-nose-where-it-doesn't-belong-once-more.

"I think you already know why it's different..." he let out slowly.  Hoping she'd catch his drift and he wouldn't have to explain it to her.  He didn't know if he could without making it sound offensive and if there was one thing he had figured out about this Original Cindy, it was that she could make a pretty good ally.  He certainly didn't need her as his enemy. 

 Even though she found criticizing him great fun.  And apparently she was willing to take any side but his.  He still believed that he could turn her to his side.  But not if he offended her by comparing Asha to his siblings, who were obviously better.

"Hyped up DNA don't make you special." she offered giving him a glance over, her face showing disgust.  "So don't give me any crap bout how you and your sibs stepped out of the better half of the gene pool.  Cause Original Cindy ain't buying it.  Logan sure as hell didn't need no animal DNA to work alongside with Max.  He didn't even need legs.  So any crap about how Asha, a trained member of an underground movement, with the use of both her legs, ain't good enough to help out Original Cindy ain't gonna buy."

He offered her a sarcastic smile and rose to his feet.

"Gee I'm glad I bumped into you."  He turned to face her completely.  "And for your information Asha is helping.  That's already been decided.  So why don't you go bark up some other tree?  Cause we're done here."  

With that said he hurried out of the room and down the hall, bumping right into the source of all his problems.

"Ouch.  Watch where you're going!"  Asha demanded rubbing her head where his chin had smacked into it.

He wanted to throw out a comment about her watching where she was walking as well.  Followed by a general verbal abuse session in which he yelled at her about the conversation he'd just gone through with Original Cindy, but one glance over his shoulder told him that O.C. could still see the two of them and was watching with great interest.

He muttered something about how he hoped she was getting a kick out of this then much louder, "I'm sorry.  Are you ok?" through gritted teeth.

Asha smiled, he may have mumbled the first but she'd caught it, and glancing over Alec's shoulder she saw the source of his comment.  She couldn't help but feel an infinitesimally small amount of sympathy for the guy.  She hadn't known O.C. long but she knew she didn't want to be on the wrong side of her accusatory finger.

"I'm fine." she managed trying to keep the corners of her mouth from turning up too much.  He caught her trying not to laugh and simply glared.

"I'm glad you find this amusing." He whispered roughly.

"It was my fault anyway. I should have been watching where I was walking.  I'm sorry."  She offered with a slight nod toward Original Cindy who was now trying to look as if she were otherwise occupied.

For the first time since the incident, Alec noted how close they were standing.  She hadn't stepped back and neither had he.  And for a small moment he searched her eyes for some kind of meaning but she didn't appear to notice that the gap between them wasn't nearly large enough.  She only offered him a questioning look, one eyebrow raised, her bottom lip caught in her teeth.

Asha watched amused as he blinked and cleared his throat, rolling her lip between her tongue she wondered just what he was thinking.  The look in his eyes was unreadable.  He must have had a lot of practice with blocking people and emotions out.  Which made sense considering where he grew up.

It still bugged her that she couldn't tell what was going on in his head though.

She tilted her head to the side and twisted another strand of hair, not quite ready to give up reading him.

Smiling he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her backwards down the hall.  Her instant reaction was to grab his wrists and try to escape.  He was lucky she didn't put her knee in a very uncomfortable location for him.  Only the fact that Original Cindy was in the other room saved him from a world of pain.

Wondering what in the world he wanted she let him lead her backwards, still trying to figure him out.  He obviously wasn't going to hurt her, but was he expecting something from her?  Where was he taking her anyway?  The only thing down the hall was Logan's bedroom and the bathroom and they just passed that.

Alec noted the small flash of fear cross her eyes and her instant reaction to his touch.  When she let him lead her backwards down the hall however he realized that her reaction was second nature and not an intentional diss on him.  He'd have to ask her about that later.  Ask her why she flinched when people touched her.  

Suddenly he stopped and released her shoulders.

"Thank you." he smiled and turned into the door on her left--the bathroom.  As he closed it behind him she rolled her eyes.

"You could have asked me to move." she called in after him.

"Takes the fun out of it." he called back.

She knew he was smirking.


	4. Compromise

Chapter Three AN: at one time this was spell checked but my puter flipped and I'm too tired to fix it now.  
  
Compromise  
  
When Max came back from her ride she wasn't alone.  
  
And Asha had to admit that so far this Zack was the best one of the lot. Sure he had a chip on his shoulder the size of Taiwan but at least he seemed content to use all his resources. And he didn't have any problem with placing her into the resource category. After that he seemed to ignore her completely. Which was a definite plus, with Max's sharp glances and Alec's idiocy making Logan's place increasingly uncomfortable  
  
As soon as this was over it would be nice to go back to any semblance of normalcy. Zack seemed to realize this and kept to himself mostly. Though it was clear who was in charge. Zack may have issued all the orders, but Max had him wrapped around her finger.  
  
Max seemed to do that quite easily actually. With men especially. She even had Bling following her every whim. She only ever had problems with Alec, but even Alec seemed to respect her enough to eventually do what she asked. Unlike with Asha. Alec seemed to do anything but listen to what she suggested. Ever the super human. Always reminding her that he could crush her with his pinky.  
  
Which was old the first time he suggest it.  
  
Currently she was busy keeping up on Eye's Only infomation. Reading Logan's tip line to be precise.  
  
"What are you doing that for?" Alec asked coming up behind her at the computer.  
  
"Because despite the soap opera drama occuring with us, there are still other people out there who need a voice." she gritted her teeth, grinding them in an ageless bad habbit.  
  
Alec placed his hands on the back of her chair and she couldn't help but tense as his fingers grazed the back of her shirt. The cotton seemed too thin as his warmth invaded her space. Despite his definate assness, he still had this obnoxious habit of sending that familar wave of heat through her when he was this close.  
  
Which Asha found more then slightly unfair. Especially seeing as how he seemed to pick up on it and use it to his every advantage, whereas she had no such power over him. Decidedly unfair.  
  
Deciding to ignore his presence she clicked on the next message, sending the whole system into a serious of blips before the screen totally blacked out.  
  
"Shit." Asha moaned.  
  
Alec chuckled, leaning close to her ear.  
  
"Shoulda scanned that one before opening it. Bet it had a tracer on it too."  
  
Oh he was to hilarious. Spinning the chair around she shoved him away as she stood up.  
  
Alec blinked in shock and fell a step behind, only to grin and approach her again.  
  
"Not my fault you screwed up." he chuckled, enjoying the sight of her frustration. She sneered at him and shoved him back again. He pushed her back into the chair, sending it wheeling into the computer table a foot away, before he trapped her in the seat by placing his arms on the chair on either side of her. Leaning in so his nose almost touched hers he continued. "You should really learn to control that temper of yours. It's gonna get you into more then a little bit of trouble." He hinted with his eyes exactly what kind of trouble he meant and she looked suprised.  
  
Like she didn't realize that for a norm she was definately in the top ten percent.  
  
He was too preoccupied with his suddenly less then virtuous thoughts about her to notice her suprise turn to determination. So when she brought her knee to his groin he was anything but prepared.  
  
"Bitch." he swore backing away in pain.  
  
Standing up she shoved him further from her as he recovered from her knee.  
  
"If you hadn't come in here with the purpose of bugging the shit out of me then this wouldn't have happened. You're just lucky Logan has a backup system. I might not have been so nice." she smirked.  
  
He backed her into a wall. Placing himself against her so she couldn't use her knees as effectively he tried to regain some dignity.  
  
"I didn't do anything but ask you a question Asha. It's not my fault my presence excites you." He smiled in her face.  
  
"Your presence does anything BUT excite me." she sneered. "Annoy the hell out of me, yes. Make me consider violence, yes. But excite me...." she laughed bitterly, her voice growing in volume. "Excite me..." she enunciated in a loud and squeaky voice. "In your freakishly sick dreams!" She almost shrieked.  
  
Pushing him away with her finger she backed him away from her with the look in her eye.  
  
"You are a bastard. And I would never....NEVER...even think about you if you didn't keep breathing down my neck. YOU...do anything but EXCITE me!"  
  
Alec found his back against the wall and her enraged form in front of him. Suddenly he didn't like the odds of coming out of this unscathed. In fact she was pretty damn intimidating for a norm. And this kind of rage was anything but attractive. He found it made him more then uneasy.  
  
"Look Asha I..." he started, trying to soothe her overworked nerves. "...we're all a little tense here and..."  
  
"TENSE!" she shouted interupting him. "Right cause that's a damn good excuse to be an ass to someone you don't even know." she nodded mocking him. "Perfectly good excuse to take your frustrations out on someone just trying to help. Hell, don't know why I didn't think of it sooner."  
  
"Asha I..." she interupted his sheepish speech again with one finger pressed to his chest enunciating her speech.  
  
"YOU do not know me. YOU have no right to torment my exsistance just because you think it's FUN. I have enough hell on my shoulders without having to put up with YOU."  
  
"You wouldn't know hell honey. Not if it kicked you in the ass." he couldn't help but remark. She grabbed his collar and yanked his face inches from hers.  
  
"At least you always had a roof over your head and you didn't have to do anything for that. You always had food to eat. You were taken care of." she whispered with venom then pushed him away to reach in her pocket and throw some change at his feet.  
  
"That is ALL I have in the world. And unlike you I have responsibilities. People depend on me. You can't even begin to comprehend what I am going through. And I don't have anyone to run away to. There is NO ONE who will fix my problems." she gestured wildly with her hands. " You can just run to your baby sister and she'll make it all better for you." her finger dug into his chest before she turned her back and stalked to the other side of the room.  
  
"Logan is the only one I can depend on. And he is missing. People will probably die because I don't have money to pay some crooked cop. And unlike you there is only one way I can get my money. I'm running out of time for that as well. So don't you DARE give me any crap on how hard it is to be you."  
  
He found his tongue twisted in his mouth and his heart ache for her hurt. A new experience for him. But he was powerless to stop her exasperated sigh as she stormed out of the penthouse. Instead he followed her.  
  
She lived in a dump. He wasn't suprised.  
  
He watched from an abandoned building across the street with his enhanced vision.  
  
She lived in a hollowed out church, stained glass windows broken out in more places then one. Walls had been thrown up, some made from sheets, others from scrap found lying around. His eyes watched as she knocked on a cardboard box and duct tape wall.  
  
She entered through a hole in the wall with a ratty blanket tacked over it. Dropped something in a coffee can and offered the crippled man inside a hug before she checked a bandage on his arm.  
  
"...and you should keep yourself covered better. It's chilly out there. We can't have you getting a cold on top of it all too." her voice teased. The old man smiled and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Such a sweet girl. In my day girls your age didn't have to worry about half as much. They were all out having fun. They certainly didn't have old men like me to take care of. If I were younger I'd take you off the streets, give you a nice place to live, with running water and heating." Asha smiled as she tucked another blanket around the old man.  
  
"Ah Daniel. Let's run away tonight. Who cares about age anyway?" She chuckled and he smiled. "Besides I caught Jen spying on you the other day. I think she might just steal you away from me." She pretended to pout.  
  
The old man's eyes lit up at her comment and Alec could tell he had feelings for this Jen.  
  
"Ah she's just an old fart. Now you on the other hand." The old man playfully patted Asha's rear as she walked past him to grab another blanket. Asha played back, jumping away from his hand.  
  
Alec noted the fact that it had been way too long since he'd touched another woman and that Asha had a fairly nice rear. His mind quickly went to a place it shouldn't have and he scolded himself for his urge to make Asha play with him.  
  
Getting her all worked up did things to him that he would be a fool to act on. She wasn't just any girl. She'd expect more from him and he hated to admit that he wouldn't be able to just walk away when it was finished. Somehow she'd sunken her claws in him... at least enough to rule out fooling around.  
  
Which was a damn shame.  
  
Because it seemed to be on his mind more and more lately. And the curve of her hips, the sway in her step, were more then inviting and definately not helping the matter.  
  
Asha smiled and slid out of the room with a quick goodbye. He watched her stop in another room, hold a crying baby as it's mother attended to two dirty toddlers that had been hanging on her shirt. The baby stopped crying and the mother smiled gratefully as the sleeping infant was placed on an old mattress next to it's siblings.  
  
He waited as she visited a few more families. Attending to needs they couldn't fulfill or just offering a kind word.  
  
Alec knew that she was into the whole Eyes Only protecting the underdog thing. He'd known she was with the S1W and wasn't afraid to go to extremes to protect said underdog. But it was the first time he'd seen her in action. With her it really was more then a job. And something about the way she went about it warmed a part of him long cold.  
  
Maybe that was why he'd waited until Daniel was asleep to slip a twenty into the beat up old coffee can.  
  
-----------  
  
Asha noted that the next few days seemed to move without incident. Of course that may have been due to the fact that she'd managed to avoid being caught alone with Alec. Seeing as how he seemed to be the root of all her problems, avoiding him seemed to be the best possible solution.  
  
But in typical Alec fashion he had different ideas and managed to corner her on the third day of their estrangement.  
  
"Look Asha, I'm sorry." He offered placing a hand on her shoulder as she turned to rush out of the kitchen. She'd only wanted a drink of water, not to be cornered by smartass. Conversation with the jerk was far beyond the last thing on her to do list.  
  
"Alec just forget it ok. It's over. We get Logan back and we don't ever have to see each other again. That simple. It's obvious you don't like me and I don't like you." He tried to hide a small smile. Asha rolled her eyes. "What now?" she demanded.  
  
"Nothing. Continue." he commented only digging himself deeper.  
  
"No it's not nothing. It's some smartass remark, I'm sure, so just get it out already."  
  
Alec's face grew serious has he pulled her to him so he could whisper in her ear.  
  
"For not liking each other we sure are getting good at knowing how to make the other squirm." he noted at her stiffened figure. "I'm sorry I'm such an ass. But I'd really like to start over."  
  
"Right." she pushed away violently and sent him an angry glare as payback for the way he made her heart jump a little when he rubbed his hand across the exposed skin of her lower back. "Didn't we try that already?" She hated that she couldn't just hate him.  
  
That there was something about him that made her want to be the one he talked to. Made her like the way his hand felt on her skin. That didn't think twice before laughing at his comments.  
  
"I promise to leave you alone if you promise to stop avoiding me." He smiled and she felt her resolve start to melt. He was such a freaking pig. Shallow, idiotic, and more trouble then he was worth.  
  
"Fine, though I don't see how that's going to work. Get out of my way." she demanded and he stepped aside.  
  
"By the way, I enjoy your company when you're not plotting my death." he tossed over his shoulder and heard her freeze momentarily before she rushed out of the room. 


End file.
